Zirakzigil
]] Zirakzigil, also known as Silvertine '''and '''Celebdil (Sindarin: "Celeb" Silver, "-dil" point) by the Elves, was a peak in the Misty Mountains of Middle-earth, known as the location where Gandalf's fight with Durin's Bane ended. Description Zirakzigil was one of the great peaks in the Misty Mountains. On its peak stood Durin's Tower. It was one of the three Mountains of Moria, along with Caradhras and the Fanuidhol, under which lay the ancient Dwarf realm of Khazad-dûm.The Atlas of Middle-earth, Regional Maps, "The Misty Mountains" History The Dwarves called the mountain-summit Zirakzigil. In ancient times, they built the Endless Stair - a spiral staircase of many thousand steps - from the roots of the mountain up to its peak. On an eyrie atop the mountain they built Durin's Tower. By the end of the Third Age, the stair and the tower were remembered only in legend. Then, on January 23, 3019, Gandalf and the Balrog climbed the Endless Stair to the summit of the Silvertine. There they fought the Battle of the Peak, which lasted three days. During the battle, Durin's Tower was destroyed and the stairs were blocked. The Balrog of Moria was finally destroyed. Gandalf the Grey died and was soon returned to life as Gandalf the White. Gandalf was rescued from the Silvertine by Gwaihir the Windlord on February 17, 3019.The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Three, Chapter V: "The White Rider" Etymology A tine is a point or prong. Celebdil is derived from celeb meaning "silver"The Silmarillion, Appendix: Elements in Quenya and Sindarin names and tilThe History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies" (modified to -''dil)'' meaning "horn," or "point." The translation of Zirakzigil is most likely "silver spike," but it is not clear which element means "silver" and which means "spike." A note written by J.R.R. Tolkien proposed that zirak meant "silver" and zigil meant "spike" but a later note said the reverse - that zigil meant "silver" and zirak meant "spike."The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 7: The Treason of Isengard, VIII: "The Ring Goes South" Portrayal in adaptations ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' Durin's Tower, at the peak of Zirakzigil, is shown as the location of Gandalf's final struggle against Durin's Bane in the second film of Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings trilogy. in The Lord of the Rings Online. The jagged remains of Durin's Tower are visible on the peak.|195x195px]] The Lord of the Rings Online Zirakzigil appears as a playable location in the Moria region of ''The Lord of the Rings Online''. Behind the scenes *In a 1968 letter, Tolkien identifies the Swiss Silberhorn as it appeared to him when camping near Mürren in 1911 as "the Silvertine (Celebdil) of my dreams". *In the movie adaptation, the battle between the Balrog and Gandalf took place in ferocious blizzard, while it was under clear sky and the Sun was up high in the book. Gallery LOTR11255.jpg|The top of Zirakzigil as shown in the films Zirakzigil map - LOTRO.png|A map of Zirakzigil from The Lord of the Rings Online Translations around the world References de:Celebdil es:Zirak-zigil it:Zirakzigil pl:Zirak-zigil ru:Келебдил Category:Khuzdul words Category:Mountains Category:Misty Mountains